WO 93/07233 A1 describes a composition comprising a fluorescent material which can be applied to articles or goods for reducing unauthorised removal of or damage to articles or goods or for preventing damage to property. A sprinkler system operated by a burglar alarm can be used to spray the fluorescent material.